1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a device for extending the reach of a person operating a hand-tool. The device is particularly adapted for use with caulking guns, gluing guns, power drills, explosive-actuated rivet and fastener insertion tools.
2. Prior Developments:
Persons whose jobs include using portable hand-operated tools are sometimes required to use these tools at arms length because of difficulties in getting closer to a workpiece. Often, the work piece may be beyond the persons reach. The operator then has several choices, including skipping the operation which is out of reach, assuming an unnaturally distorted or risky body position (risking personal injury) or fabricating or otherwise providing some means to get closer to the workpiece. These situations result either in lowered quality of workmanship, unnecessary stress and/or possible injury to the operator, or lost time and additional work until means are provided to reach the objective with the required tool.
As an example, caulking, sealing or gluing often make use of an apparatus known as a caulking gun. A tube of either caulking compound, other sealant or adhesive is loaded into the caulking gun, positioned by the operator, and the contents of the tube ejected as a trigger is squeezed to cause a plunger to be advanced into the back of the tube to eject the tube's contents. This apparatus functions well as long as the object to which the tube's contents are to be applied is within the operator's reach while holding the gun.
However, the ejection nozzle must be positioned in near proximity to the work surface. When the operator is too far from the work surface, the caulking gun cannot be operated in the desired manner. Similar problems exist with respect to other tools, such as gluing guns, power drills, and rivet and faster insertion tools.
Reach extender devices usable with various tools have been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,188 to Steele shows a reach extender device usable with an explosive-actuated riveter tool, comprising a hollow pole having L-shaped support means on one end. A U-shaped yoke extends from the L-shaped support means to support a cradle that partially surrounds the barrel of a riveter tool. A bight portion of the yoke engages the trigger of the tool. A spring-biased plunger is mounted on the base of the L-shaped support, so that an upward manual pressure on the lower end of the pole compresses the spring for actuation of the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,220 to Swiderski, et al., discloses a reach extender device that includes an elongated pole having a tool support block on its upper end. A power actuated tool is secured to the tool by a clamp screw extending axially into the tool body. A flexible actuator rope or cable has a loop end portion extending about the tool trigger, whereby a pulling motion on the cable operates the trigger.
Pat. No. 4,262,822, issued to Vincent Corte on Apr. 21, 1981, shows a reach extender device for a caulking gun, comprising an elongated tubular member having an end portion cut away to form a seating surface for the caulking gun. Screws extend through the seating portion of the tubular member into threaded holes in the caulking gun barrel for securement of the gun to the tubular member. The caulking gun trigger is attached to a flexible cable extending along the tubular member to a second trigger, whereby the trigger of the caulking gun can be remotely actuated. The reach extender device requires that special threaded holes be provided in the barrel of the caulking gun to operatively attach the device to the gun.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,193 to Urbanowicz shows a pole extender device having a hollow saddle member at one end of a pole to seat against the shoulder portion of a power-actuated tool. The tool is retained on the saddle member by means of a set screw. The saddle member has a guide bore therein for a plunger that carries a trigger-actuator bar. A cable extends from the plunger within the pole to a rotary actuator at the remote end of the pole. The rotary actuator can be turned about the pole axis to remotely operate the tool trigger.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,334 to Browne shows a device for remotely grasping and lifting a can or bottle. The device comprises an arm rest extending +from an actuator handle to underlie the forearm of a person. A circular ring element is adapted to encircle the person's arm to partially support the weight of the can or bottle at the other end of the device.
Most prior art devices are intended for use with a specific type of tool, e.g., a caulking gun or a power drill or a riveting tool, and are not designed for interchangeable use with different types of tools or differently sized tools, e.g., a caulking gun and a power drill.
The present invention contemplates a reach extender device usable with different types of tools and differently sized tools, e.g., a relatively short power drill or a relatively long caulking gun.
Another shortcoming of the prior art devices is that they have often required specially modified tools or special tool configurations to operatively attach the extender device to the tool. The reach extender device of the present invention is attachable to a range of different tools without modification of the tool or special tool body configuration. The device of the invention is designed to fit a variety of differently sized tools, e.g., caulking guns, explosive-actuated and power drills.